pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Kukui's Incineroar
Professor Kukui |debut = Pushing the Fiery Envelope!| debut = Pushing the Fiery Envelope! |location = With Professor Kukui |evolvesin = Sometimes after SM125 in the past before the series starts |episodesuntilevolved = 1''' episode as a Litten Unknown as a Torracat}} This '''Incineroar is a / -type Pokémon owned by Professor Kukui. Biography Incineroar is Professor Kukui's main Pokémon under disguised as the Masked Royal. It was used to take down Machamp, Primarina, and Decidueye with a powerful Malicious Moonsault Z-Move. When Litten personally confronted it, Incineroar easily took them down with its powerful abilities and its endurance as Litten survived from its Darkest Lariat but quickly defeated it with a Throat Chop while Litten was attempting to hit it with Flame Charge. Incineroar challenged Litten to a battle after being heavily trained by Ash and both Pikachu and Lycanroc. It had the upper hand towards Litten until Litten evolved to Torracat and managed to break free from its grasp. Both Pokemon clashed as Incineroar defeated Torracat during the collision between its Throat Chop and Torracat's newly learned and powerful Flame Charge. Incineroar later became as Torracat's rival which it decides to challenge for another rematch after being defeated.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Incineroar battled against Mr. Electric and his Electivire and used Throat Chop to attack it, only to be interrupted by an attack from Magmortar and then attacked by the Revengers' Pokémon. It participated in a tag team battle alongside Torracat against Electivire and Magmortar and won the battle when Torracat used its newly learned Revenge to defeat them. When the Revengers' and their Pokémon sought to interrupt the match again, Incineroar used its Z-Move Malicious Moonsault to defeat them. Later, it performed a combination attack with Torracat to defeat Pangoro.SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! Incineroar is summoned by Kukui to handle Gozu's Mega Aggron during his and Faba's critical situations on preventing Team Rocket's Matori Matrix Squadron from reaching the Ultra wormhole. Before Kukui have no choice to reveal his secret identity to Faba via summoning Incineroar, he tells him to keep his double life as the Masked Royal a secret from the rest of their allies, just as Tapu Koko arrived on time preventing Matori Matrix completing their mission. Although he tells Faba to keep his double life as Masked Royal a secret from the rest of their allies, even after helping Necrozma return into its original heroic Ultra form then the departure of Ash's Poipole back to its world, it is unknown whether Kukui seems either forgot to put Incineroar back to his Poké Ball to keep his Masked Royal identity secret from his allies, or don't have any choice to tell them that he is indeed the Masked Royal off-screen, as shown that Incineroar is still outside its ball while waiting with its master and their other adult allies for the young Ultra Guardians' return. Thankfully, it is revealed that Kukui’s secret identity is still safe with him and Faba, as their allies appears to think that Kukui might be “borrowing” “Masked Royal's” Incineroar off-screen to help him and Faba against Team Rocket.SM090: Securing the Future! Few days later, Incineroar defeats Mad Magma’s Magmortar, then announced alongside with its master a tour across the town, starting from the mini Battle Dome on Melemele Island's mall, tomorrow. Although Kukui's secret identity is still safe, it is becomes much worst for him and Incineroar when Ash and Burnet is coming to Melemele mall where the tour first starts. Eventually, Kukui and Incineroar drags Sophocles' cousin, Molayne to get involve on saving his secret identity, such as tasking Molayne as the substitute Masked Royal, should Kukui and “Masked Royal” appear in the same place at the same time. Due Faba and Team Rocket’s James tying Molayne in the first place on a bad timing due to Mad Magma's arrival for revenge on Masked Royal, Faba had no choice to disguise as Masked Royal in Molayne's place, but failed to command Kukui's Incineroar properly. Thankfully, Molayne manage to get himself untied and had his Magneton disable to mall's electricity temporarily for Kukui to change to Masked quickly before they were spotted, and thus he and Incineroar manage to defeat Mad Magmar and his Magmortar.SM092: Turning the Other Mask! Known moves }} }} Z-Moves *Kukui reveals in SM097: No Stone Unturned! that Incineroar had known Brick Break before learning Cross Chop. Voice actors *Toru Sakurai (Japanese) *H.D. Quinn (English) Trivia *Despite being labeled as a “Heel” Pokemon, the role of Kukui’s Incineroar is actually those of Face Wrestlers, much like its trainer, whether disguised as Masked Royal or not. Gallery Kukui Litten.png Kukui Litten Ember.png Kukui Litten Scratch.png Kukui Incineroar Bulk Up.png|Using Bulk Up Kukui Incineroar Throat Chop.png|Using Throat Chop Kukui Incineroar Cross Chop.png|Using Cross Chop References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon